Tumblr Oneshots!
by Jily.Love
Summary: Oneshot originally posted on my StarKid Fanfiction tumblr. Currently contains Breredith, Donoblim, and LaurWalk.
1. Breredith-Busted

**Just a little something I wrote on my StarKid Fanfiction tumblr. If you want to follow it, the url is carolinewritesstarkid!**

* * *

Meredith ran into Brian backstage, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her silky hair.

"Bri, not now," she murmured. The little alcove they stood in wasn't very private, and one of their friends was bound to discover them soon.

"Mmf." Brian pulled away. "Mere, you look fantastic." It was true- Meredith was already wearing her Scheherazade costume for the first scene, and her toned stomach was on full display.

Meredith blushed. "You look pretty good yourself." This was true, too- Brian was wearing khakis that fit him perfectly, with a crisp white shirt and a skinny black tie.

Brian laced his fingers in hers and tugged her through a curtain, opening a door on the other side. The hallway they entered was blissfully cool and private.

Brian pushed Meredith against the wall, their mouths colliding. Brian's hands rested on Meredith's hips, fingers brushing against her exposed skin.

"Brian," Meredith murmured, leaning backwards. "Curtain's in five minutes."

He groaned, pulling her body closer to his. "But I don't want to let you go," he complained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Meredith allowed her body to relax against his for a moment before pulling away. "I have to go back in, don't I?"

Brian nodded. "Come on. The sooner you get out there, the sooner it'll be intermission, and then we can get away for a few minutes."

Holding hands, they pushed back through the door and curtain, entering the backstage area.

"I KNEW IT!" Lauren screeched, dropping her Abu puppet with a loud CLUNK.

"Oh, shit," Meredith whispered under her breath.

Half of the cast was in shock, the other half doubled over with laughter.

"Meredith?" Jaime raised an eyebrow. "Brian? What do you two lovebirds have to say for yourselves?"

Recovering his wits, Brian spun a red-faced Meredith to face him. Cupping her face with his hand, he leaned in to kiss her gently, hearing all of their friends whoop and catcall.

"Oh, stuff it," Meredith told them jokingly, raising her head. "You were bound to find out anyway."

And with that, she headed out onto the stage to give the best performance she had ever given.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. LaurWalk-Almost Lover

**Wrote this a loooonnngggg time ago. I do not own the song Almost Lover, all rights go to A Fine Frenzy**

* * *

_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick_

She could still remember that vacation. They had spent hours next to each other, sharing laughter and cuddling on top of her big beach towel. They had spent so much time at the beach, playing in the waves. Lauren couldn't remember a time when she had been more happy.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

She had always loved Joe. Ever since they met on the first day of college while she was moving into her dorm, she had dreamed of the day when she could call him hers.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Lauren pressed the sleeve of her oversized sweater to her eyes, trying to staunch the flow of tears. She leaned her forhead against the cold glass of the window, and pulled her knees to her chest. She gazed down to the darkened street. The headlights of the cars far below illuminated the fat raindrops falling.

Falling.. she felt like she was falling.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

They had been so happy together. Lauren thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with him, she really did. _Why did I have to ruin everything?_ she thought. _It's all my fault._

_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me, images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips_

_You told me you would never ever forget these images, no_

Lauren began sobbing. Why had she let Joe go? Why hadn't she run after him, instead of leaving?

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me_

"Joe, I've been offered a job."

"Lo, that's great! Where is it?"

"New.. New York City."

"New York?!"

"Yes."

"Lo, you're not going to take it, are you?"

"Joe, I have to."

"You don't have to! What about me? What about all of our friends? What about Team StarKid?"

"Joe, it's an amazing opportunity."

"So I'm just expected to sit here on my ass and wait for you to come back?"

Lauren felt like she had been slapped. "No.. I mean, I don't know.. Joe, I'm sorry!"

The door slammed behind him as he stormed out of the apartment. Lauren fell to her knees.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Can't you just let me be?_

Lauren's new apartment in New York looked cold and lonely compared to the apartment she had shared with Julia in Chicago. She had left everyone behind in Chicago. She had left all her friends, and her family in Michigan.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_

She would never forget the tears in Joe's eyes as he left the apartment. I should have run after him.

_I cannot go to the ocean_

_I cannot drive the streets at night_

_I cannot wake up in the morning_

_Without you on my mind_

Everywhere she went reminded her of Joe. She would walk down the streets and be hit head on with a memory of happier times.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted_

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?_

She wondered what Joe was doing. He wasn't sitting in his apartment crying. Maybe he already had a new girlfriend. Maybe he was perfectly happy without her. The thought made Lauren's insides twist.

_Goodbye, my almost lover_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

Lauren stood from the window seat and went through the robotic motions of preparing dinner for herself, eating, washing dishes, brushing her teeth, putting on pajamas, and washing her face.

_So long, my luckless romance_

_My back is turned on you_

Lauren crawled into bed. It felt so cold without Joe. She clicked off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do_


	3. Breredith-They'll Never Know

Brian tugged Meredith down a hallway in the backstage of Irving Plaza. Leaning against a door, he stole a kiss before pulling the door open and entering a small supply room. Gray light filtered into the room through a single window.

"Alone at last!" Brian cried melodramatically, twirling Meredith under his arm and dipping her.

"You're so cheesy, Bri," Meredith giggled as he pressed his lips to hers. As their kissing got progressively more passionate, Meredith let out a low moan.

"What was that?" Brian asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Meredith blushed. "I was trying to be sexy."

"Mere, you're already sexy," Brian told her. "Not that I minded, of course." And with that he lifted her into his arms, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Setting her on a table, he resumed kissing her, hands running across the skin that her dress exposed.

Suddenly, he broke off the kiss. "Bri?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Shh," he whispered. "I heard voices." Both fell silent, listening intently, and it was obvious that someone was coming toward the room.

They burst into action at the same time, Brian diving behind a workbench and Meredith ducking under the table she had been sitting on.

Slowly, the door creaked open. Neither Brian nor Meredith breathed, afraid they would give themselves away.

"Just a supply room," they heard Lauren say to someone else. The door creaked shut again.

"All clear," Meredith called to Brian, grinning as she watched him disentangle himself from the workbench.

"All right, where were we?" she asked when he had finally made his way to the center of the room.

Laughing, Brian pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Are you sure we can keep this a secret?" Meredith asked.

Brian tightened his arms around her body, kissed the top of her head. "They'll never know."


	4. Breredith-Marry Me

"So," Dylan said, "tell me. How are you and Meredith?"

Brian couldn't help snorting into his coffee. "Dyl, you sound like my nosy gay friend right now."

"I can't help it!" Dylan whined, taking a sip of his own drink. "I need details, my friend."

Brian couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought of Meredith. "We're good.."

"Holden." Dylan gave him a look.

"All right, all right!" Brian gave in. "We're still living in that tiny, shitty apartment. The one with the hideous wallpaper?" Dylan nodded. "But dude, it doesn't matter at all. Because when I'm with Mere, everything else melts away. And it doesn't matter that the oven doesn't work half the time, or that the ceiling leaks, because just being around her is enough to make everything okay."

"Aw, you do have a heart!" Dylan grinned at his best friend. "And"-he lowered his voice conspiratorially- "you've, ya know, _done it._ Haven't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Brian fired back.

"Oh please. Like I need you to tell me," Dylan told him. "It's obvious."

"It is not!" Brian whined.

"So you admit it, then!" Dylan cheered triumphantly.

"Get outta here," Brian rolled his eyes. "But in all seriousness? She's my soul mate, Dyl. And I can't imagine life without her. That's why I'm marrying her," he smiled, not realizing his mistake.

Dylan paused mid-sip. "Excuse me?"

Brian clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shit!"

"You're proposing to her? Oh. My. God!" Dylan was practically foaming at the mouth. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was gonna keep it a secret until I asked her," Brian told him. "But now that you know, it's time to admit.. I need serious help planning."

Dylan clapped Brian on the back. "Don't worry, buddy. This is gonna be great."

* * *

**After posting this, I received a few requests asking me to continue the story, so I'll write one more part to finish the proposal!**


	5. Donoblim-Homecoming

Jeff's breath was warm on Denise's ear as he covered her eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. "Guess whoooo?" he sang, kissing the top of her head.

"Jeff!" Denise spun around and embraced him. "I missed you so much," she murmured, her voice muffled in his jacket.

"I missed you more, baby," Jeff insisted, bending down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

They were standing in the crowded arrival terminal at O'Hare airport in Chicago. Jeff had been gone all week in New York, and the couple had barely talked since the previous Saturday.

"Not even possible," Denise argued playfully, lacing her fingers with his. "Come on, the apartment's been lonely without you."

Back at their place, they both collapsed onto the couch, Denise's legs draped over Jeff's. "Come closer," he whined, seizing her ankles and pulling her across the couch. "I didn't see you all week. I need my cuddles." Denise was more than happy to oblige as she snuggled up next to him.

They were so cozy there on the couch that Denise couldn't help drifting off. She woke to the sound of rain pounding on the windows and sat up, immediately flustered. "Oh no!"

Jeff sat up too. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to make you a welcome home dinner!" She reached over to check his watch, groaning when she saw it was already 8:30.

"It's fine, Dee. You looked like you needed sleep. And getting to spend time with you is worth a thousand welcome home dinners."

"I love you," Denise whispered, leaning back against his chest.

Jeff's arms were wrapped around her like a present. "I love you too, Dee."


	6. Breredith-Holding You

**This is set before/during the JATP livestream! I do not own the song Holding You, all rights go to Jim and the Povolos and Meredith Stepien.**

* * *

Meredith was nervous. She had spent almost 2 hours in front of the mirror that morning putting on makeup, and curling her hair, and just generally freaking out. And now she was pacing up and down the hallway, taking deep breaths.

"Mere? Are you hungry?" Brian asked.

"Nope. Too nervous."

"Mere, I swear, the songs are good. I would never let you go out there and embarrass yourself," Brian tried to reassure her.

Meredith sighed. "Those songs are like pieces of my soul that I'm showing the world. What if they don't like the songs?"

Brian shrugged. "Then they're deaf. You're ridiculously talented, and it's time you got some recognition."

"I know, but.."

"No buts," Brian cut in. "Come eat lunch, and go out there and rock it, yeah?"

"Okay," Meredith surrendered. "Thanks, Bri."

"This next song is called Holding You," Meredith smiled at the camera. "I wrote it about a man that I love." Briefly her gaze shifted up to Brian, who was manning the camera.

She began singing.

_"Holding you makes me forget the things that I'm supposed to do  
Get up and go to work but I always knew  
I should've stayed while I was holding you_

Getting tired but just one word from you and I feel inspired  
Open me up to all of life's grand desires  
I should've stayed while I was being admired

Holding you is all I'm thinking about  
Holding you, don't feel like going out  
Holding you, I think I'll just stay here with you a little while  
A little while

Leaving you makes me appreciate the things you say and do  
Get up with me so early I always knew  
I should've stayed while I was holding you

From goodbye, all day I'm gone the time is just crawling by  
Can't wait to hold you close, and let feelings fly  
I'll always stay while you are by my side"

As she hit the last note, she stood abruptly and addressed the camera. "The next song isn't mine, so I'll let Nick and Clark take it away."

She walked quickly to the kitchen, where Brian was standing. "You really wrote that for me?" His voice was filled with happiness.

"Did you like it?" Meredith blushed. "I wanted to surprise you."

Brian slid his hands to her waist and leaned in to kiss her, not caring that they were in full sight of their friends. "It was amazing," he murmured against her lips.

"Um, guys?" Jaime called from across the room. "There's time to get all lovey-dovey later, but we're kind of in the middle of a concert, so…"

Brian rolled his eyes. "We'll continue this later?"

Meredith grinned. "Definitely."


End file.
